Melodramatic Resurgence
by StarksthenameSnarkisthegame
Summary: AU. Phil's dead, totally dead right? Well no and the fact that Tony and Phil have known each other for decades makes his sudden revival that much harder. He cried enough to flood the Afghanistan desert he was found in all those years ago. Then Fury lying to him for two months, well that's cool too - not. Happy ending, no slash, language. BAMF Tony. Review, Favorite, and Follow!
1. Chapter 1

No Copy Right Infringement Intended.

A/N A twist on Phil's miraculous revival. Review, Favorite, and Follow! Warning: Language.

Tony walked into SHIELD, his smooth, casual gait making him look carefree. But Happy, who was sitting in the limo watching, knew better. He knew that every time his boss heard the name of this particular agency, his blood ran cold; ever since Phil's heroic demise. So Happy did what he felt was right, he drove to the nearest fast-food joint and bought his boss's favorite comfort food; a double cheese burger, a large chocolate shake, and a small fry. Tony was simple to please and he just prayed that whatever was going down wasn't going to shake his boss's world. His gut seemed to disagree though; it was churning, just like it did before Tony got kidnapped.

It had been two months since Loki, two months since Phil passed. Tony had finally gotten to the point where he didn't burst out crying every time he heard the name – _Phil's name – _he reminded himself. He felt tears prickle his eyes and decided it was useless to lie to himself. He cried like a _baby _every time he thought of the man. He opened the glass doors to SHIELD unconsciously, throwing a phony smirk to the receptionist before flashing his consultant badge; he did have an appearance to keep up didn't he?

He was finally accepting it though, accepting the fact that his friend was gone. God knows he and Pepper shed enough tears to fill the fucking Mississippi River by this point. Pepper, he, Phil, Rhodey, and Happy would always go out and get drinks; they were a tight group. Then Phil decided to be his heroic-fucking-self and Loki murdered him, the only SHIELD agent he could stand.

Natasha and Clint were pretty affected but not as much as Tony was. Tony had known Phil since he first visited SHIELD with his father, at the mere age of ten. Phil was a probationary agent, only twenty at the time. He was tasked with the merciless job of showing Tony around SHIELD headquarters, basically a baby sitter for the rambunctious ten-year old. Tony had shied away from the agent but Phil would have none of it. They bonded through their love of Captain America, both of them massive fans ever since they were children. Phil had showed him some Captain America memorabilia and he had bought the man even more with his endless allowance; ignoring all protest the older man gave.

So it was understandably rough when he learned of the older man's death. He wanted to curl into a ball and weep in a dark corner for a year or two but the world was fucking selfish and decided that it needed to be saved. He kept his calm façade, partly because it was no façade, he was in shock. But he knew if he shattered like his outraged mind wanted to the world would end. He had to keep going, not for the innocent civilians, not for himself, no; because Pepper was alive and if Loki took over Manhattan and brainwashed more blue-eyed-clowns, he could have the world at his finger tips. Pepper was pure and he would damn well hold himself together, for her sake and her sake alone.

He walked into the elevator, his saunter cocky and uncaring. He didn't want anyone to suspect something was wrong. He pressed the painfully familiar button and resisted the urge to walk straight to Phil's office as he stepped off the lift. He kept his movements crisp and controlled, portraying the look of self-assurance when in fact he had none. He ran a steady hand through his perfect hair, feeling the hard, strict feel of hair gel gliding under his finger nails. He let out an anxious breath but it looked as though he was annoyed to be here; not internally panicking. He walked to their regular conference room and swung the door open, ignoring everyone as he tried to refrain himself from looking at Phil's chair; Phil's _empty_ chair, he scolded himself silently. He sat down, placing his Armani clad feet on the table in one swift move. He grinned across the table at Bruce, one of the mere people who could make him smile anymore.

"Heya green bean, come here often?" He asked softly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in the process. Bruce huffed out a laugh and shrugged, placing his chin on his clasped hands; his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Yeah, wish I didn't though. Welcome to Fury's humble abode." Bruce declared softly, a playing smile on his lips. Tony nodded and looked towards the head of the table, ignoring the empty seat beside it.

"Where is the pirate? Off polishing his eye-patch or some shit?" Tony asked plainly, his curiosity genuine. He didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. He watched as Natasha frowned and Clint set down the pencil he was trying to balance on the tip of his tongue. Steve grimaced as the wooden, spit covered stick rolled in front of him.

"He said he was coming right back-" She glanced down at her watch, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Ten minutes ago." She declared softly, her mind whirling with possible scenarios. Fury came through the door, dramatic as always. His blazer ends flapped in the wind and his eye was as stern as ever. He sat down in his appropriate chair, straightening his back to a perfect military posture. Tony wanted to growl in annoyance, Fury always irked him.

"Good evening, I am glad you all could make it. I have, as I would define, a secret." Tony scoffed muttering something about 'definitely more than one'. "This particular secret has been hidden for two months and now, I can finally explain something's. Agent?" Fury declared with a rough clearing of his throat. The door opened and a man walked in. Tony's sleep deprived mind didn't realize it was Phil until he was met with those familiar gray eyes. Tony leapt from his chair, his posture defining tension and anger. He pointed an accusing finger at Fury, his eyes lit with rage. He didn't notice the way everyone flinched as he made his hasty retreat.

"You son of a bitch! I can't fucking fathom the fact that you could make _me,_ of all people, believe he was dead!" Tony growled out lowly, his sneer so vicious it made Steve flinch three separate times. Fury nodded and shrugged.

"It was in Agent Coulson's best interest Stark, calm down and let me finish." Fury declared softly, regret glazed on his chocolate eyes. Tony shook his head, his entire posture tight with stress.

"No _Nick_, you don't get to pull this shit. Do you know how many nights Pepper cried? Did you know that she was actually considering a _drink?_" Tony pulled out his three-year sobriety chip with a scoff. "Pepper doesn't drink and you know that. She was fucking crushed because you couldn't send me a damned email." He sneered viciously, his eyes as cold as the ice that surrounded Cap for decades. Fury frowned, his eyes shining with sorrow. Tony laughed humorlessly, a low rumble that caused the hairs on Natasha's neck to stand up.

Before anyone could stop him Tony had Fury on the ground, straddling him as he threw rough punches to his dark jaw.

A/N Chapter two up tomorrow (It's already finished so that's a promise c:). Review, Favorite, and Follow! c:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Review, Favorite, and Follow! Warning: Language. c:

_**Previously:**__ Before anyone could stop him Tony had Fury on the ground, straddling him as he threw rough punches to his dark jaw._

Tony hit as hard as he could. He could beat this mother fucker to death but he wouldn't; he couldn't let himself go _that _far, but he could give him a nice, swollen face to go along with that eye-patch. To say the least, the son of a bitch wasn't going to smirk for awhile. He hit his face another five times before he felt strong arms wrapping around his tense bicep. He smacked whoever was trying to grab him roughly, causing Steve to hiss in pain and hold his now-broken nose. Steve wiped the blood roughly, causing his bare arm to streak with crimson. Tony went for Fury's abdomen, bruising various organs with sharp, crisp blows. He wasn't going to break any bones, he wasn't going to cause any internal bleeding, but he was going to get revenge; so far it was working just fine.

Steve regained his balance, frowning as he felt the familiar vibration in his nostril, indicating to him that his nose was healing quite quickly. He grabbed Tony's arm reluctantly, he would give Fury a beating too, if it wouldn't kill the older man in the process. He finally gained a strong grip on the shorter man's arm, pulling him away from Fury, who was wiping his own bloody nose. Tony snarled wildly, his teeth clinched in pure, unadulterated rage. He didn't even spare a glance, his cold eyes set on Fury, who was slowly getting up. Tony bucked against his arms, trying to get free to no avail. Steve whispered various mantras; most of them consisting of 'shush' and 'calm down'. Tony wouldn't shake out of his furious state though, his body trembling with pent-up anger. Fury stood and sat down in his chair with an annoyed huff. He wiped his bloody nose on his leather blazer, causing the black material to glisten in the light. The team ignored him, placing their attention on Tony, who was looking worse and worse each minute. Bruce placed his calloused hands on the sides of Tony's cheeks, causing Tony to growl. Bruce fought the flinch that threatened to show, never hearing his friend so vicious.

"Tony? I know you're angry, but you need to calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." Bruce declared softly, his brown eyes bearing into Tony's chocolate orbs. Tony was staring at Fury, barely glancing up to look at Bruce.

"The fucking ass hat…he deserves a _lot_ more than that." Tony muttered softly, his lips still stuck in that terrifying scowl. Bruce nodded in understanding, refusing to listen to the other guy's agreeing roar. Tony finally met his slightly-green eyes and frowned.

"Le'me go and I'll beat his old, saggy ass, no need to get the other guy all riled up." Tony said honestly, his scowl deepening if that was even possible. Bruce shook his head, not wanting to admit that he was hesitant as he did so. In the back of his growl-riddled mind he wanted Steve to let Tony go, but the calmer side of him – the side he worked hard to protect – told him it wasn't right, no matter how bad Fury fucked up. Clint stepped in front of Tony, his eyes cold and understanding.

"Look, I know how hard thi-"Tony growled roughly.

"No you don't Barton, I've known the man since I was fucking ten, you _don't know._" Tony muttered softly, his eyes boring into Fury, who refused to meet his gaze. Clint's eyes widened and he looked at Phil – who was behind Steve – for reassurance. Phil nodded grimly and Clint growled, much like Tony did previously. Natasha stepped in, her movements fluid, unlike the rest of the team who were tense as hell.

"Look, I know you must have a deeper relationship with Phil than we could've ever guessed…but that doesn't give you the right to beat Fury senseless. I want to, trust me, but I can't. He's my boss and he's pertinent to the survival of Earth. Revenge is far less trivial than the lives of innocent civilians Tony. He's an ass but he's not worth it, no matter how much I wish he was…" She declared gently, her eyes shooting between Tony and Fury thoughtfully. Tony nodded with a grunt and shrugged off Steve, who decided that Tony's rage-induced-trembles were less frequent; and let go. Natasha blocked Tony's view of Fury, hoping the shorter man wouldn't go wild like the last time. Tony turned towards Phil, who was standing in the same spot, pale but _alive._ Tony grinned softly, running a shaking hand through his hair nervously. He bounded towards him, wrapping his arms and legs around the older man. Phil stayed steady, huffing out a mildly-hysterical laugh as he clutched onto Tony, both of them desperate for contact.

Tony clenched his bloody fingers into Phil's collar, needing to know that he was here, that this wasn't a sleep-deprived allusion. He stayed silent so he could listen to the beating heart of one of his oldest friends. Smiling against the man in question's neck as he heard the rhythmic pound. He smelled in Phil, who always gave off the slight aroma of fresh pine, Old Spice, and cucumbers. It was an odd combination that he had missed so badly, he had almost gone to the store to buy a stick of Old Spice on a desperate day. He felt the warm body heat that Phil gave off, and the pale skin that conducted the warmth. He heard the calm, deep breaths in his ear, gently blowing past his slick hair and into the cold room. He grasped on even tighter, tears prickling his eyes.

Phil watched as Tony launched at him, the man's eyes conveying every emotion possible; _love, happiness, anger, and most of all, relief._ Phil grabbed onto the younger man, his hands clenching around Tony's silk suit in a desperate attempt to calm the frantic man and himself, who was equally happy. He felt Tony's shoes dig into his lower back and paid no mind as he concentrated on his best friend. He stayed still as slight tremors racked the younger man's body. He listened to the minute hum of the reactor, feeling it vibrate his own chest as it continued to keep his friend alive. He basked in his friend's constant fragrance that consisted of a non-descript cologne, vanilla, and car oil. It was the closest thing to home he could've ever hoped to find and he made sure to take deep breaths, enjoying it for as long as he could. He felt tears push past his stone-hard defenses. _Damn Tony and his lonely puppy dog eyes._

"I missed you man." Tony muttered in his ear, oblivious to the team who were watching in fascination. Phil nodded against his neck and cleared his throat, causing Tony to wince as the loud noise met his ear drums.

"Me too Tony." Phil said softly, his voice as genuine as the team's ever heard. Tony squeezed him once more before pulling his neck back to look Phil in the eye, still clinging to him like a flee. He grinned softly, his eyes shining in the sterile, fluorescent lights above.

"You wanna go get burgers?" He asked softly, emitting a slight chuckle from the man he was perched upon. Phil shrugged; lifting Tony's conjoined arms in the process.

"Why not?" He asked his eyebrow quirked in consideration. Tony nodded and the duo walked off silently, the entire team staring as they made their way to the elevator. Various agents watched as Fury's second hand man made their way outside – Tony Stark wrapped around him like a scarf.

The press had a field day, most of them claiming that Tony was a human/koala hybrid, and demanding genetic tests; the other half claiming that Tony Stark had a human enslaved. Twenty-thousand new fanfics were published in one week, all of them shipping this mysterious man and Tony Stark. Hell, even Phil's agents were writing them, some of them jokingly, others completely serious. He didn't know which scared him more…

Tony basked in the attention, claiming that he and his human tree were together. Tony went as far as the Today Show, reading a random fanfic in his best melodramatic voice on live TV, ordering Jarvis to stream it through to SHIELD. Phil watched on in horror, as Tony read, wiping his eyes for dramatic effect and then promptly dedicating the story to P – "_His *sniffle* eternal lover."_

A/N This was stupid but I published it anyway. I didn't want a very dramatic story so I let it fly off into a fluff cloud during the end. Review, Favorite, and Follow! c:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is a random one shot after the event, since most of you have been asking for more. Review, Favorite, and Follow! Set a couple of days after Phil's revival. Warning: Language.

Tony sat down with a grin as Phil brought a tray of fast food towards a corner booth. Phil slid into the cracked vinyl, directly across from the grinning Stark. He started designating the various burgers and sides as Tony stared. He popped a fry into his mouth, a curious expression on his features.

"What Tony?" He asked simply, a small, suspicious smile on his face. Tony shrugged casually, reaching for a seasoned curly fry with glee. He pushed down his baseball cap, blocking his face from passing bystanders.

"Nothing Philly-boy, it's all good." He declared cryptically, his smirk growing wider with each passing minute. Phil raised his hands, admitting mock defeat.

"I'm not even going to guess, you can tell me when you're ready." Phil said with an internal smirk. When Tony wanted attention and the person in question was ignoring his vague answers he crumbled like the bank that Hulk destroyed two months ago. Remnants of the building were still being fished out of a nearby ditch…

"Well… I saw Fury, and he looked like a blind ass puffer fish; which you would know by now, since you work next to him like a hypnotized minion. While we're on the topic; you should totally get a new career, one that does not involve a bossy man with a corn stalk stuck up his ass. I could totally hire you for SI, you could be my personal assistant Philly-boy! Ya know fetch my coffee, push me around in those comfy rolling chairs as I scream 'ONWARD'. It would be perfect man; waaaay better than Fury's constant bitch-fest." Tony said softly, an amused smile on his face. Phil shrugged with a laugh.

"Nah man, I can't supply the coffee fast enough. Thanks for the offer though, I can deal fine with Fury's bitching. I have to keep the team in line anyway, without me you'd be lost." He said with a smirk and Tony paled drastically. Phil regretted his remark as soon as Tony's glassy, chocolate eyes reached his.

"Tone, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Phil apologized quickly, his mouth set in a grim line. Tony nodded shakily, shrugging with a small, fake smile.

"It's," Tony coughed, his throat suddenly tight. "It's fine. I just…gotta go, you know paperwork and shit…" Tony declared softly, standing from the booth quickly. Phil sighed and stood, rushing after his best friend; who disappeared into the busy New York sidewalk.

…...

Phil finally found him (Two long hours later), in the middle of Central Park pretending to read a newspaper on a small wooden bench. He was obviously thinking, because he hadn't flipped a page the whole time he had been reading; and Phil knows on the rare occasions Tony would read printed paper; he would be finished within ten minutes. Phil strode to the shorter man, walking behind the bench so Tony wouldn't cause a scene and bolt. He sat down with a sigh, as he pretended to be interested in the statue three feet away and Tony pretended to read. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Phil contemplating what to say and Tony registering possible escape routes.

"You know I couldn't tell you right?" Phil whispered gently, his eyes directed on a statue of boy and his dog, playing fetch. Tony nodded after a few minutes and Phil could've sworn he saw a tear when the light hit his face. Phil cleared his throat, not use to having to comfort Tony; the toughest man he's ever known.

"You know I begged Fury, I wanted to tell you. He kept me in a safe house, guarded by fellow SHIELD agents while I was drugged out of my mind. Every time I tried to get a phone, I collapsed. The wound was pretty damn deep, if I do say so myself." Phil said with a humorless chuckle. Tony nodded but continued to stare at his paper. His hand reached out blindly, travelling towards Phil's abdomen; _Phil's fresh, pink scar. _Phil watched curiously as Tony's hand found his scar, the only thing separating Tony's hand and his wound was his thin, white dress shirt. Tony's hand laid upon the tender area gently, quietly reassuring the fact that Phil _wasn't hurt, wasn't bleeding out._ Phil let him do it, resisting the urge to tense and flinch; he still had nightmares of Loki's emerald eyes and the puddle of blood that crowded frantically. But Tony wasn't Loki; _not even close_. Tony was genuine, and nice and smart, and talkative, and tough, and a _brother._ Tony was practically the opposite of Loki, despite their family issues and their smart-ass attitudes. Tony had brown eyes and coincidently hated the color green. Tony like red and gold, he like saving people, he liked to fly. Loki liked green and black, he liked destruction and panic, he liked to stab people and cause harm to anyone in the nearest vicinity. _Tony wasn't like Loki, and Phil was grateful._

Tony met Phil's eyes hesitantly, something that scared Phil because Tony was always so sure, he was always confident. Phil could tell he had been crying, judging by his red nose, crimson rimmed bulbs, and his bloodshot eyes; it had been bad. Phil threw him a small smile, hoping the man would forgive him, would _talk to him_. Tony set down the paper and stared at Phil's chest, a plain expression on his blotchy face.

"Did…Did it hurt Phil? When, when Loki _stabbed you?_" Tony asked softly, wiping a tear in the process. He knew it was a dumb question; of course it fucking hurt. But that wasn't the point; he needed to know that Phil didn't hurt anymore and that Loki would be punished appropriately, luckily he had contacts in Asgard that would make Loki pay for his crimes. Oh yes, he would definitely feel the pain, the pain that he felt when he thought his best friend was dead; the pain that Phil felt as he was stabbed in the chest. Tony lifted his hand from Phil's abdomen, resisting the urge to put it back. Phil looked over to Tony, who had that look on his face; his 'thinking' look as most called it. His brow would furrow and he would bite his lip in pure determination. His eyes would blank and become unfocused and Phil could just imagine the numbers and scientific facts that flew through his mind every time he got that expression.

"It wasn't…pleasant. But I assure you Tone, I'm fine; always am." Phil reassured softly, his eyes boring into Tony's. Tony nodded shakily, his eyes focused on his fiddling hands.

"You promise? You promise you won't leave?" Tony asked brokenly, his voice a mere whisper. Phil grabbed his hand, a gesture of comfort for both men. Tony's scarred, calloused hand didn't fight as it was placed into Phil's own calloused one. Phil gripped the smaller hand tightly, nodding as he smiled.

"Forever and always Tone. I won't leave." Phil promised softly, his thumb rubbing circles into Tony's trembling hand. Tony let out a shaky, pent-up breath as he nodded. He smiled shyly up at Phil, obviously embarrassed by his sudden display of vulnerable actions. Phi smiled reassuringly, his eyes bright as Tony loosened up.

"Do you wanna go back to the tower? I wasn't lying about that paper work. Pepper's been riding my ass all week." Tony asked with a lazy grin. Phil huffed out a laugh as he squeezed Tony's hand once more before releasing it. He nodded and stood, Tony standing next to him. They walked down the sidewalk, their shoulders brushing with each step.

"Yeah, sounds fun." He said sarcastically and Tony hit his shoulder with a frown.

"Bitch, you better get used to it. You're gonna be my assistant soon, whether you agree or not Philly-boy." Tony ordered casually, his patented smirk growing back. Phil shook his head, a smile of his own in place.

"Whatever fucker, I am no one's bitch." Phil declared softly, his smirk in place. Tony hummed vaguely, his smile growing as he placed an arm around Phil's taller shoulder.

"That's not what the fanfics say…"

A/N I wrote this in less than an hour (At 11:36 on a school night) – no joke. I proof read it hastily as I was busy with Mother's day so it may have some spelling mistakes. I thought that Tony never really mourned his (fake) friend's death so I wrote this scene, hoping to show the damage the lie caused him. This is the last chapter of this mini fic so Review, and Favorite! Thanks! c:


End file.
